lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Austin
| weight = 215 lb. | billed_from = San Jose, CA | music = "House of Flying Daggers" by Raekwon feat. Inspectah Deck, Ghostface Killah and Method Man | affiliation = None | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = LPW Insanity | previous_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical | finisher = "1888" (Dragon Sleeper) | will = |typen=2 |type1=Insanity |type2=Insanity light |winpct=92 |wins=11 |losses=1 | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = LPW Supercycle 23.2 (June 3, 2014) | record = 11-1 | accomplishments = | championships= | retired = }} Christopher Bradford Austin (born May 15, 1987) is a professional e-wrestler, better known as Chris Austin. He began his career in Full Metal Wrestling, eventually becoming the first man to ever achieve the feat of FMW Triple Crown Champion. He currently competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), where he currently holds the LPW United States Heavyweight Championship. Debuting in LPW as a member of Public Enemy Risk Control (alongside Calvin X. Carter and Steve Storme), Austin is well-known for his tenure in FMW, where he was regarded by many as perhaps the best pure athlete to grace a wrestling ring as he went so far as to also call himself the best pure wrestler in the federation. Both aforementioned monikers are distinctions he claims to hold in LPW as well, although his current in-ring style leads him to be categorized as a calculating, "Iceman" sort of tactician that generally has a gameplan for any possible situation he may encounter. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Final Exam'' (Half Crab; applied from various setups or with an armtrap) **''The Dissertation'' (Roll-through counter into a modified Calf Slicer) **''Class Dismissed'' (High-Speed Release Powerbomb) **''Occam's Razor'' (Flying thrust-action Big Boot) **''La Terreur'' - (Elevated Curb Stomp to a bent-over opponent; KILL MOVE) *'Favorite moves' **''The After School Special'' (Phoenix Splash) **''The Best Damn Dropkick, Period'' - High-Impact Dropkick **''Alameda Crush'' - Pumphandle Backbreaker followed by Pumphandle Gutbuster **''Alameda Street Cutter'' - Corkscrew Cutter; Innovated **''Pop Quiz'' - Jumping Neckbreaker **''Silicon Valley Buster'' - Slingshot Suplex lift dropped into Facebreaker DDT; Innovated **Repeated knee strikes to a grounded opponent **Step-up Enziguri **All versions of the Suplex **Inverted Powerslam **Mounted elbow strikes **Gotch-style Tombstone Piledriver **Gutbuster, predominatly from the top rope out of a fireman's carry **Springboard Diving High Knee **Springboard Flying Forearm Smash **Dragon Screw **Double Knee Legbreaker **Muta Lock **Slingshot Somersault Senton **No-handed Somersault Plancha; typically lands on his feet to subtly show off athleticism **Anything else that exists in the world of wrestling, he can pull it off. Prefers to outsmart and bait opponents into mistakes rather than impose any physical advantage he may have. Generally, he will do whatever is required -- and no more than that -- to get a satisfactory outcome. *'Nicknames' **'The Contract Killer of LPW' **The Student of the Game **R.C.A (Infrequently) **The Radical (Infrequently) *'Theme music' **''"House of Flying Daggers"'' by Raekwon feat. Inspectah Deck, Ghostface Killah and Method Man. **''"White America(Instrumental)"'' by Eminem (used primarily from August 7, 2014 to December 2, 2015) Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW United States Heavyweight Championship (current; longest reign in LPW history at 707 days and counting) **Mount Vesuvius Match (current) *'Full Metal Wrestling' **Full Metal Championship (last) **FMW C-4 Division Championship (at one point, held simultaneously with FMW World Tag Team Championship **FMW World Tag Team Championship (at one point, held simultaneously with FMW C-4 Division Championship **Hayabusa Cup (2 times) **First-ever FMW Triple Crown Champion Match history † Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. Category:Wrestlers